


I’ll give you my everything (I only need your love)

by ScorpionMauve



Series: You wander in these streets (Yet you’re invisible) [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angels, Crossdressing, Crying, Dating, Getting Together, Gods, Gore, Implied Death, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Religion, Revelations, breakdowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpionMauve/pseuds/ScorpionMauve
Summary: Felix wanted to be perfect for Hyunki, to not embarrass him in front of one of the most important people in his life.Unbeknownst to him, meeting Jisung would change his future forever.





	I’ll give you my everything (I only need your love)

**Author's Note:**

> Here goes the second story in this universe ! This one is way less graphic than the first, more gentle.  
I hope you enjoy !

Felix had met Hyunki back when he was in high school. The older served as his korean tutor, as he had moved to the country only recently. He had a small crush on him from the moment he saw the strong-jawed man walk into his home. He quickly forgot about it as homosexuality didn’t seem to be accepted as well there as in Australia.

Given Felix’s worries and general shyness, Hyunki made the first move. He must have known the younger felt something for him due to his fleeting eyes, reoccuring blush and staring.

What he did was promise the younger a gift if he did well in his next test. Needless to say, Felix studied all night to make him proud. He didn’t ace it, that would have been impossible, but he beat his previous best grade.

When announcing it to his tutor, he had this large gorgeous grin that Hyunki couldn’t stop looking at. He asked what the boy wanted but he hadn’t thought about it, only focusing on the joy he would bring the older. With a soft smile, he suggested a few things to see if any interested Felix, who kept refusing.

His reaction to one of the propositions didn’t come as fast as with the others. Hyunki offering a kiss made his face flush all over. His words couldn’t leave his mouth so he nodded quietly, looking away.

Their lips pressed against each other gently, clumsily. Quite obviously, it wasn’t phenomenal, but the numerous ones that followed came close to it.

Surprisingly, Felix was the one to invite Hyunki on a date first. They went to an arcade, ate some ice cream in a small parlor and walked alongside the river, hand in hand. It was definitely cliché, but they didn’t mind, the most important being each other. 

Hyunki asked the younger to officially be his boyfriend at the end of the school year. The answer is pretty easy to guess.

* * *

Three years into their relationship, the older wanted Felix to meet someone special. The way he described it was “not one of his parents, but close to it”. He didn’t pry because he had never heard anything about Hyunki’s parents.

Felix felt delighted to meet someone Hyunki trusted and loved. He hoped that person would like him too. Oh God, what if they didn’t like him ? Would Hyunki break up with him ? 

The night before the meeting, Felix didn’t get a wink of sleep. He stared at the ceiling for hours and when his alarm rang, he pushed his palms into his eyes so hard that the whole galaxy exploded under his eyelids.

When Hyunki saw him arrive in his long flowy flower-patterned sundress, he let out a whistle. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around the boy’s waist, admiring the makeup on his face.

“You look gorgeous, sweetheart. Not that you don’t always. Um, I’m not complaining at all, but what prompted this ? You’re usually wary of going out in dresses.

-I just… I thought…”

Felix hid his shaking hands behind his back, clasping them together. His boyfriend noticed the movement, as well as the hitch in his breathing. He lifted a hand to cup the boy’s freckled cheek, calling his name softly.

“Just tell me, love.”

He couldn’t keep it in, he started spewing out words of how he thought maybe Hyunki would be less ashamed of going out with a boy if he looked less like one, how the person he would meet would like him more if he didn’t look like a flaming gay, how shitty he felt for bothering Hyunki with this and making them late. It turned into a full-on breakdown where he couldn’t stop talking, crying, shaking, hating himself.

Hyunki kneeled next to him, took his hands and pulled them to his chest to let him feel his presence, his heartbeat. He left kisses on his boyfriend’s scalp to show his love, how he didn’t care that Felix was a boy, that he didn’t need to act like a girl to be accepted by anyone.

Hyunki loved Felix for who he was and he made sure to show it to him then. That made them late for the meeting, Felix having to cover up the marks that newly adorned his neck, but he felt better now so it was worth it.

Upon their arrival at the restaurant, a young man stood, making his presence known to the couple. As they stepped closer to his table, Felix noticed that he didn’t look much older than himself. His wide smile exposed his teeth and happiness at the sight of the men.

He introduced himself as Jisung, a long time friend of Hyunki’s. He also said he was glad to finally get to meet Felix after hearing so much about him, which made the older blush and his boyfriend giggle. 

Felix teased him for a bit for gushing about him to his friends, asking what he said in particular, hoping it wasn’t anything bad. Jisung quickly reassured him and imitated Hyunki’s lovesick voice, saying things like how cute Felix was, how he made his heart stop every time he saw him, how well he fit in his arms, how proud he was of him and just how much he loved him overall.

To say Felix was flustered would have been an understatement. Hyunki loved him so much.

The meal went well. The food tasted amazing -Jisung had picked the restaurant-, the man himself was great company, funny, laid-back, easy to talk to. Felix’s earlier breakdown became nothing but a memory, tension easing away into the air.

Before they parted ways, Hyunki and Jisung talked quietly between themselves, Felix standing a few meters away, waiting for his boyfriend. He didn’t spy on their conversation, but a few words still reached his ears.

“He’s perfect.”

A soft blush overtook his face and the compliment stopped him from thinking much about the way Jisung had said it. It had been quiet but full of anticipation, like the realization just came to his mind.

Hyunki finally bid his farewell to his friend and the couple started walking back home. When they arrived, the older sat Felix down on the couch. He apparently had something to talk to him about.

“You believe in God, right ?”

He nodded slowly, confused as to what that had to do with them. Hyunki took one of his hands, making him freeze. What was happening ? Was Hyunki dying or something ? Did he join some kind of cult ?

“Well actually, there are three Gods.”

Felix frowned but continued listening, wondering where his boyfriend was going with this.

“And sometimes, they require sacrifices.”

Oh.

“That’s why I was sent here. To Earth. To find someone who would give their life for my God.”

Felix felt his heart break. Hyunki had been lying to him for years. The man he trusted and loved with his entire being had only manipulated him. 

He couldn’t stop the tears from running down his cheeks. Hyunki gasped and kneeled in front of him, cupping his wet face.

“Sweetheart, I know what you’re thinking, that’s not true. I do love you, with all I have, I promise. Just because I’m an angel doesn’t change anything. You don’t have to be the one, I can find someone else.”

Felix started shaking and burried his face in his boyfriend’s shoulder. He let himself be wrapped in the large arms, crying with all his might.

“Felix, do you trust me ?”

The small approbation noise he let out made Hyunki sigh, relieved. He released his grip on Felix gently and the younger looked up at his face. He wiped his cheeks gently, sleeves soaking up the tears.

“If I give you as a sacrifice, he wouldn’t take your soul. Only your memories. And I know, I know it sounds awful, but it happens. That’s how angels are born. I went through that too but I don’t remember.

-Wait… Wait, if I do accept, I’d become an angel is what you’re saying.”

He nodded, frozen in wait of Felix’s answer.

“And if I was an angel, I would still be able to be with you, right ?”

His heart filled up with love as he agreed again. Had this been Felix’s worry the entire time ? Giving up Hyunki too ?

“Then… We’d be together forever. Okay. You can use me as a sacrifice.

-Are you sure ? Shouldn’t you think about it a bit more ? The-

-Shut up and take my memories.”

Hyunki stood up. In a flash of light, large wings sprouted from his back, three on each side, and hundreds of glowing orbs started dancing around him. Not just orbs, but… Eyes. They spinned around in rings but kept themselves trained on Felix’s form.

He loved Hyunki with all he had, but couldn’t not admit that he looked frightening like that. His eyes glowed an unnatural blue, himself floating slightly above the ground. Felix shivered.

“Are you ready, Lix ? Do you wanna say goodbye to someone first ?”

Felix really was abandoning everything, huh. But for an eternal life with his lover, he would do anything. Anything.

“Let’s go. How does this work ?

-I have to… Just lay down, close your eyes, I’ll take care of it. I’ll make sure it doesn’t hurt and we’ll see each other in just a bit, alright ?

-Kiss me first.”

Hyunki giggled and pecked Felix’s lips, who pulled him closer. The kiss turned heated and messy but they didn’t care. The eyes surrounded them both, fluttering close to their skins. The warmth coming from them felt good, reassuring, they didn’t seem as scary anymore.

For a second, Felix wondered how they would feel inside of him, but quickly brushed the idea away. They would have plenty of time to test it out. Forever was a long time, after all.

Hyunki pulled back and pressed down on his boyfriend’s chest, making him lay on the couch. He looked so pretty, so pure, so perfect for him. He really hoped the boy wouldn’t wake up on the first night. That’s when Jisung evaluated the sacrifices, not a fun time. If he was deemed good enough, he would become an angel, if not, a demon he would be. 

Hyunki knew Felix would pass the test, he just didn’t want Felix to wake up during it. He had, a long time ago, and it was nothing short of traumatic. 

The orbs came to rest all over his boyfriend’s body, hiding him under their glow.

“Here we go.”

He laid a hand on the top of Felix’s head, keeping him unconscious as the eyes started to sizzle. They carved away at his body slowly, making a disgusting smell waft through the air. Once his body had been mostly disintegrated, they moved on towards his head.

* * *

Felix opened his eyes to see his boyfriend smiling at him softly. He raised a hand to caress his cheek.

“Hey sweetheart. How do you feel ?

-Nice. Light.”

Hyunki smiled and ran a hand through the boy’s hair. Felix grabbed it and pulled it to his mouth to kiss it. He stopped when he noticed that three of his fingers were missing.

“What the hell happened ?

-I told you I’d keep you from feeling any pain, even if that meant I had to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos or a comment, they're always really nice to see !  
Don't hesitate to ask any question.  
~  
Twitter : @lacyjunnie


End file.
